


Come In

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [149]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Before Cho, there was Katie.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Katie Bell
Series: Drabbles and OneShots [149]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/627092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Come In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frumpologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frumpologist/gifts).



> **/N: I couldn't decide who to gift a fic to for my 31 Days of Writing Challenge... so I put a call out on my Facebook page and got 14 prompts. This was a ton of fun and I think I might have to do it again sometime! I wrote 14 drabbles, over 6,000 words in one day!**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly, all mistakes are mine. If you loved this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff or Facebook at Shan Crochetaway. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

Before Cho, there was Katie. During and after Cho, there was Katie too. She was the girl that Cedric couldn’t get out of his head. He tried, Merlin did he try to get that girl scrubbed from his brain, but nothing he did work. Even after she said the meanest, cruelest things to him, he still wanted her. He wanted her like he’d never wanted anyone else.

It was like fire in his veins the way his body craved hers. And despite Cho, sweet, kind Cho, it was Katie’s answering fire that he desired.

It should have been him, hit with the killing curse in the graveyard, but Potter, selfless Potter had jumped in the way of it and survived. Again. Survived and fought, while Cedric played dead. He fought hard enough and long enough to get them both back to Hogwarts.

“Cedric,” Potter said, shaking him.

“I’m alive,” he replied, opening his eyes and more thankful than ever to see that they were back on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.

“Thank Godric,” was all he heard Potter say before Potter was pulled away by Professor Moody.

Then his father was there, pulling him up, hugging him tight and as relieved as Cedric was to be alive, to be with his father, it wasn’t Cho’s eyes he sought out in the crowd of students. It was Katie’s.

She seemed as desperate to see him as he was to see her, even as Cho wrapped herself around him, he looked at Katie.

Later, when most of the castle was sleeping, and the drama with Moody and Potter was over, Cedric found himself slipping silently through the corridors. He climbed the stairs and knocked quietly at the portrait. But it wasn’t the Ravenclaw tower he was visiting.

“Come in,” said Katie, pushing the portrait of the Fat Lady open just wide enough for him to slip through.

**_~Fin~_ **


End file.
